


The Name Game

by Hammerin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerin/pseuds/Hammerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Rip play The Name Game. She likes his first name, but he can't seem to remember her middle name. Sabine? Elise? Lindsey? Canon until Leviathan, 1.13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

"Michael, I would have never had you pinned,' Sara laughed.

Rip's middle and pointer finger stood engraved in his forehead, his thumb on the arch of his jaw. He watched Sara giggle as she floated around his dormitory, picking up garments and gadgets absent-mindedly. "What name do you think would have better suited me, Ms. Lance?"

Sara shrugged, still laughing. "Something drab and boring. Maybe Reginald?"

"Reginald?" Rip choked, breaking into a sly smile. "I assure you that that name has never been popular, especially not for orphans."

"Captain Hunter, my database indicates that the name 'Reginald' was listed as the seventh most popular-'

"Gideon, that is enough,' Rip spoke blandly, giving an eye of impatience to Sara. "Remind me to rewire your hard drive so that you would not think so blatantly to undermine your Captain."

Gideon fell silent as Sara gave a faux-frown, shaking her head at Rip.

"What?"

"Young Rip would not approve, I'm sure. He's pretty kick ass, what happened?" She plopped into a chair, still eyeing Captain Hunter.

"Maturity and years of training, Ms. Lance. I am quite sure you've noticed a change in temperament between the time you spent as a teenager and the time you spent training with Ra's al Ghul,' he sighed. "We learn to adapt to our surroundings, occasionally this means the loss of some of our most definable traits."

"I agree,' Sara nodded. "But I never changed my name. Well, not permanently, at least."

"Sara Lance,' Rip hymned to himself. "You have no need to change it, it's a fine name."

"If I had the opportunity to change my name to 'Rip Hunter', I'd probably take it as well. Even 'Sara Hunter'…not to say I'd want to… it's just a cool last name."

Chuckling at her rambling, Rip leaned back onto his desk and crossed his arms. He shut his eyes in remembrance momentarily, "If I remember correctly, Ms. Lance, you have a very lovely middle name."

Sara cocked her head to the side, "Do I, now?"

"But,' Rip clapped his hands together. "It escapes me at the present moment."

Sara clamped her hands onto her thighs, granting a knowing look. "Well, guess."

"Rose? No,' he trailed, shaking his head. Sara lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Sabine? Elaine? Lovette? Lindsey?"

"You were close with one,' Sara laughed, seeing the frustration in Rip's eyes.

"Sara Lance…,' he muttered. "Sara Elaine Lance… Sara Elise Lance?"

"There it is,' she smiled, standing and dipping her head in admiration and reverence.

Rip laughed, "Thank you." Stepping closer to Sara, to meet her in the middle of the room, he smiled lightly and hesitated between her eyes. "I take care to know every detail about my crew. Even the smallest things, such as beautiful middle names."

Sara smiled lightly, tracing her hand on Rip's shoulder. "Well, thank you, Michael."


End file.
